Mundo Muerto
by NH22JONYDANY10
Summary: Al comenzar el Otoño que tanto le gusta a Naruto, se vera afectado por el brote de zombies. Él junto junto a sus amigos tendrán que luchar frente a este apocalipsis. Perderán seres queridos, podrán a prueba su fortaleza. El miedo y la esperanza van de la mano. ¿Y será que al final encontrarán la cura?. O ¿será que el terror durará más que sus propia fè y...vida?
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Disfruten! . Espero les guste. :3

* * *

7:30 am – Viernes 12 Septiembre ─ Escuela Secundaria Konoha

Un rubio de ojos azules estaba apoyado con sus dos brazos en una de las barandas de la terraza de su colegio. Vea el paisaje sumamente hundido en sus pensamientos, había un sol radiante con cielo despejado y pájaros volando en sus cenid. Con las hojas de los arboles rojas y naranjas que algunas se desprendían con el viento. Su corto cabello rubio se movía al compás de la brisa relajante causando que este chico cerrara los ojos para deleitarse con el olor que siempre traída ese pequeño viento.

— Otoño— dijo el muchacho aspirando hasta la última partícula de aroma de crisantemos.

—Dobe otra vez aquí arriba— habló un chico con voz dura pero no de mala manera, que estaba se estaba acercando al joven rubio. El ojiazul ni siquiera volteó a verlo pero en sus labios surco una sonrisa.

—No lo puedo evitar es mi estación favorita. — dijo todavía apoyado en las barandas— Eso lo sabes muy bien teme. — y giro su mirada hacia su lado derecho para divisar a un chico de tez clara, cabello negro como la oscuridad con el habitual uniforme de la escuela que era un camisa negra manga hasta los codos al final con un a entrada en "V" al revés y en cada borde era rojo cobrizo con una corbata del mismo color y pantalón de tela plomo.

—¡Hmph!— dijo levemente sonriendo con las manos en los bolsillos. — Ah por cierto me dijo el Inuzuka que no te olvides que mañana es la práctica de futbol. — comunicó en su tono de molestia.

—Si claro ya me ha mandado varios mensajes— dijo también fastidiado y se enderezó para rascarse la parte de atrás de su cabeza. — Piensa que me voy a olvidar-ttebayo!

—Será porque te quedas dormido y terminas llegando tarde. — se burló el azabache.

—Teme que fastidioso eres. Además soy el capitán puedo llegar cinco o diez minutos tarde. — habló con autoridad.

—Que mentira más grande. Siempre llegas cuarenta minutos tarde. Do-be— otra vez en sus tono para molestarlo.

—Sasuke-teme me las pagas. — entonces tomó a su amigo por el cuello y con su mano libre le hizo raspaditas en sus cabeza.

—Quítate de encima dobe.¡ Me despeinas usuratonkachi!

Estaban pegándose entre los dos. Eran mejores amigos prácticamente desde que nacieron puesto que sus padres trabajaban juntos y siempre se reunían a jugar. Era una amistad-rivalidad ya que siempre competían y siempre querían ser el primero en todo, o al menos ganarle a su amigo. Sasuke Uchiha es un chico muy guapo y es más el numero uno de esa escuela en ese tema junto con su inseparable amigo Naruto Namikaze, un rubio delgado pero bien ejercitado con piel un bronceado y él también es todo un galán entre las féminas.

Después de estar molestando y golpeándose "amistosamente" decidieron bajar porque les esperaba la segunda hora clase y no querían llegar tarde. Pero para el ojiazul ya era normal eso. Todas las chicas que cambiaban de aula para su próxima clase se quedaban viéndolos, sin disimulo, a esos dos chicos tan lindos que hacia suspirar a cualquiera. Naruto saludaba a todas las personas que se le cruzaba puesto que él es muy amigable y regalaba sonrisa a las chicas que se desmayaban de tanta ternura. En cambio Sasuke solo ignoraba a cualquiera y tenía su vista en frente hacia su destino, pero aun así al ser tan antipático, frio las chicas lo amaban y los chicos odiaban.

El edificio era de cuatro pisos aparte de la planta baja y una terraza. Es un colegio sumamente grande con cancha de futbol, baseball, básquet, pista de atletismo, una piscina olímpica para natación y áreas especializadas para karate, gimnasia rítmica. Era el instituto con todas las comodidades para poder aprender y también había salas de química, física, música, arte, teatro, etc.

Al llegar a su salón que estaba en el segundo piso, era la primera hora así que tocaba literatura con Kakashi Hatake un señor de unos treinta años algo perezoso y siempre llegaba diez minutos tarde. Así que esto dos tenían tiempo. Entraron al salón y se fueron a sus respectivos puestos en la quinta y última fila en las dos primeras columnas.

—Si ves, te dije Kakashi-sensei se demoraba. — habló con suficiencia el rubio.

— Hmph…— respondió su compañero.

—¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke –kun! Ohayio— saludó una chica pelirrosa de tez clara que se paró en medio de las dos bancas individuales de los chicos. Ella vestía de una blusa negra de tela con filos rojos cobrizo con terminación en "V" al revés de manga corta con un corbatín y una falda roja del mismo tono por encima de las rodillas(Cortas como anime) y medias negras largas que cubrían sus rodilla,. Sakura Haruno.

—Hola Sakura-chan— contestó felizmente el ojiazul. El pelinegro solamente hizo un movimiento de cabeza con su vista al frente en ningún punto en específico.

—Solamente quería saber ¿cuándo hacemos el trabajo de biología? — dijo cruzando sus brazos un poco mal porque siquiera el amor de toda sus vida se digna a devolverle el saluda jamás. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a su frialdad.

—Hmmm… No sè.— habló Naruto y miró a su amigo— ¿Sasuke que dices?

—Hoy tengo algo que hacer— respondió él ahora si entrelazando miradas con las pelirrosa pero rápidamente la pasó a su amigo.

—Entonces mañana— dijo el rubio.

—Pero tienes práctica de fútbol,dobe. — aclaró el ojinegro. — O no me digas que se te ha olvidado.

—No…no ¡Para nada!— mintió el chico pero realmente todos sabían que Naruto era un completo despistado y se le olvidaban las cosas con facilidad y claramente la ojijade y el azabache se dieron cuenta de ello.

—Serás baka— le regañó la chica— Yo tampoco puedo mañana tengo que ir al hospital.

—Estas enferma Sakura-chan ¿Qué tienes?

—No nada de eso sino que ya sabes estoy haciendo mis prácticas. — contestó alegremente. El ojiazul asintió con la cabeza.

—Pues entonces tendremos que hacerlo el domingo. — encontró la solución el Uchiha.

—¡Estupendo! entonces el domingo a las diez y media — habló la rosa. Se retiró de allí para sentarse en la primera fila el misma columna de Sasuke a lado de su rubia mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka una chica de ojos celeste que la mayor parte de las veces tiene el cabello recogido en una cola alta.

—Que suerte tienes Sakura te tocó con Sasuke-kun— habló embelesada ella mirando a la parte trasera del curso donde el ojinegro y el ojiazul conversaban.

—Creo que sí… pero de que vale si el siempre será el mismo— también lo miró en con tono depresivo pero luego regreso su vista a la pizarra su amiga también hizo lo mismo.

—Es verdad…pero bueno igualmente pasaras tiempo extra con él. — le dijo dándole un golpecito en la frente de ella.

Al poco tiempo el Kakashi llegó y empezaron las clases. En la hora de receso Kiba Inuzuka un chico de tez parecida a la de Naruto, en cambio él tenía el cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color pero rasgados, un poco más alto que él rubio pero con el delgado cuerpo atlético. Este chico con aires perrunos; le repetía a Naruto innumerables veces que no se olvide de la práctica y ese Namikaze le respondía: "Cálmate Kiba te aseguro que estaré ahí temprano-ttebayo!" pero el castaño no quedaba convencido ya que el capitán era muy conocido por llegar tarde, y aunque el fuera el mejor de todos también es mejor en la impuntualidad.

* * *

10: 53 am – Salón de artes

En esa clase estaba los chicos del "6-A" dibujaban un paisaje de otoño. Todos estaban sentados sobre un banco alto con un tablero de dibujo en frente con sus respectivas paletas de colores. La mayoría hacia un buen trabajo pero uno destacaba maravillosamente del resto. Era un chico de tez clara y cabello negro corto sentado en la primera fila, atrás de él estaba sentada Ino, la rubia despampanante, que al echar su mirada adelante quedó sorprendida con la belleza de aquella pintura. Una especie de puente cruzaba a ambos lados del cuadro sobre un lago verde y atrás lo recubría con árboles de intenso rojo digno de la estación. Comparó sus trabajos y definitivamente él se lleva la victoria.

—¡Sai, tu pintura es increíble!— alagó ya estando parada a lado de él. — Simplemente es hermosa…— le brillaron sus ojos.

—La pintura es agradable…— dijo deteniendo su pincel y subir sus mirada hasta cruzarla con la chica. —…pero tú eres hermosa. — finalizó dejándola ruborizada y anonadada. La ojiceleste se quedó perdida en esos ojos negros y viceversa.

—Yo…

—Sr. Yamanaka a menos que haya terminado su trabajo se podría levantar— la regañó su profesora. La nombrada se giró rápidamente haciendo que su falda se levantara y que él único que pudo ver fue el pelinegro.

—Lo tengo en cuenta Kurenai-sensei— volviendo a su lugar y que se ganara una sonrisa burlona de parte de la rosa a su lado.

* * *

1: 45 pm – Entrada de la escuela

Salían todos los alumnos de clases unos muy felices porque era viernes a otros le daba igual como a un azabache que camina junto con su amigo, con las manos en los bolsillos. Iban directo donde estaban sus bicicletas.

—Así que Itachi va a llevar a su novia a cenar— habló el rubio. El moreno asintió. — Pues deberías estar contento no serio. — dijo el ojiazul agachándose para desencadenar sus bici.

—Me alegraría pero simplemente no puedo. — lo imitó el moreno.

—Tu siempre tan pero tan hielo — se paró para montarse.

—Da igual…— contestó con un tono frío ya echando su marcha.

El rubio lo siguió de cerca, anduvieron unos quince minutos; iban conversando y riendo aunque claro el pelinegro solamente sonreía; pero Sasuke se desvió y cada uno fue por su camino.

A Naruto siempre le gustaba ir por un camino especial que desde pequeño tomaba para llegar a su hogar. Era un camino empedrado que a los lados estaba en fila árboles frondosos que en época de otoño sus hojas rojas y naranjas que caían al suelo y cuando él las pisaba con la rueda de la bici salía un crujido. Es un tramo de más o menos tres cuadras, estaba alejado del ruido de la ciudad y en cuanto terminaba al final había un lago que en sus orillas había barandales de madera de robles los recubría todo y al otro lado había una casa del mismo material pero se veía claramente abandonada ya que las ramas trepadores la cubrían. Ahora que esta mayor ya no le da miedo solo lo ve como una simple casa abandonada. Después de tomarse una visión mental de ese paisaje se. Subió sus piernas para de nuevo pedalear y emprender marcha hacia su izquierda. Era un camino también de árboles rojizos pero paralelo el lago. Terminó el camino del barandal para dar inicio a otra fila de árboles que a su término comenzó una pared con longitud de cuadra entera y giró a su derecha para encontrarse con la entrada de su hogar.

* * *

2:05pm - Edificio Namikaze - Uzumaki

El condominio era de siete pisos con terraza. De color blanco con amplias ventanas. De hecho era propiedad de sus padres. Este estaba rodeado por una pared de metro y medio. Abrió la puerta de rejas que necesitaba que le echaran grasa porque rechinaba.

—Naruto-chan debes dejar cerrada la puerta de rejas no queremos que nos roben. — dijo un señor ya viejo vestido de una camisa celeste y pantalón pescador que regaba las flores del jardín delantero que ocupaba cada lado de la entrada.

—Claro viejo…— se regresó con todo y bicicleta; puso el picaporte de metal.— ¿Y su esposa?.

—Está descansando ya que estos días no se ha sentido bien.

—Ah ya veo. — esas dos personas ancianas Vivian solas en el departamento del quinto piso. El rubio se preocupaba por ellos aunque no sean familia puesto que esos ancianos de setenta años antes lo cuidaban. — Si necesita que le compre alguna medicina no dude en llamar a mi departamento que estaré enseguida. — el viejo asintió con una sonrisa.

El joven dejo la bicicleta en el garaje encadenándola a un tubo horizontal de metal. Entró por la gran puerta de vidrio. Se abrió paso el vestíbulo, el condominio eran un lugar acogedor en cada piso había dos departamentos. El por supuesto vivía en penhouse. Él no tomaba el ascensor, solo cuando iba apurado, pero casi siempre el usaba las escaleras. Después de llegar al último piso se encontró con que en su puerta, recostado sobre ella, un niño de doce años v se hallaba durmiendo con un libro de comics en sus manos con una fina línea de saliva resbalando por su mejilla. Tenía puesta una camisa verde manga larga que tenía en letras blanca escrito Mother Earth con un pantalón de mezclilla gris.

—¡Konohamaru!— gritó el rubio causándole un sobresalto al pequeño.

—¡Que! ¿ Qué pasó?— dijo aturdido levantándose graciosamente del piso. Y el mayor se carcajeó. — Naruto-onichan por fin llegas.

—Estuviste esperándome.

—Sí. Es que tú dijiste que el viernes después de la escuela jugarías play station conmigo.

—¿Lo dije?— incrédulo el ojiazul y el niño asintió a modo de afirmación. — Entonces vamos entra.

El chico busco en sus bolsillos las llaves y abrió la puerta dando paso a un lindo apartamento con una gran ventana de vidrio que ocupaba una pared entera de arriba hacia abajo con cortinas doble, azul una gruesa ya la otra casi transparente, estaban recogidas así que todo el sitio se iluminaba por la luz del sol. Tenía un juego de muebles en tono café con una mesa de centro y un plasma enorme, a la derecha la cocina eran elegante con tonos gris y blanco. Tenía el comedor en medio de la gran ventana.

Antes de entrar por supuesto se habían quitado los zapatos. Naruto le ofreció una soda al pequeño, este se quedó en la sala preparando todo para jugar mientras el ojiazul tomaba un baño. Al rato salió vestido con una camiseta negra con letras verdes que decía Nike y un pantalón de mezclilla verde oscuro. Pero antes de empezar sonó el teléfono.

— _Hola…— contestó el rubio_

— _Naruto — dijo la voz de un hombre que al parecer se oía alegre._

— _Ero-sennin por fin te acuerdas de mí. — espetó molesto. El de la otra línea se rio a carcajadas._

— _Sabes que nunca lo haría._

— _Si claro…_

— _Pero bueno solo llamaba para comprobar si no habías incendiado el departamento._

— _Claro que no!. Ya soy bastante grande._

— _Si…Si bueno Naruto. Porque si lo haces tus padres estarían molestos( el rubio cerrò los ojos) Pero también quiero decirte que todo está bien acá en Hawái, muchas chicas en bikinis y hasta sin ellos_

— _Pervertido! Me alegro que te la estás pasando bien y que la conferencia salga bien._

— _¡Vaya! ya sabes cómo se llama (rió) Mi libro se vende como pan caliente._

— _No sé por qué hay gente que lee tus libros pervertidos._

— _Algún día lo leerás cuando no sepas como conquistar a una mujer._

— _Yo la puedo conquistar solo. Sin ayuda de nada._

— _Ok niño rudo.(sarcástico) Fue un gusto saber que todavía no has causado problemas._

— _Otra vez con eso (tono fastidiado)_

— _Ya que te enoja me despido. Báñate, duerme y comen bien. Ah y lo más importante cuídate Naruto._

— _Puedo hacer yo solo, pero Adiós abuelo( con una cínica sonrisa)_

— _¡Que no me digas abu-_

Naruto cortó enseguida porque sabía que no le gustaba que le dijera así. Jiraya es su abuelo y padre de Minato. El peliblanco se quedó a cargo de su nieto el día que los padres del rubio murieron hace seis años atrás.

Después de la llamada de su abuelo, el chico fue a la cocina a comer. Y típico puso en el microondas un tazón de ramen. Con el ramen ya cocinado lo vació en una bandeja de porcelana blanca con filos azules y tomo los palillos. Konohamaru estaba ansioso por jugar en el play Soccer, quería su revancha con Naruto porque la semana pasada lo venció. Con los dos en frente de la tv, con un rubio lleno, comenzaron sus juego que duró con tres horas en la cuales todos los partidos fue victoria del joven mayor causando en el menor más competitividad.

—Te volví a ganar. Nada que hacer-ttebayo!— fanfarroneó un ojiazul con una sonrisa que mostraba toda su perfecta y blanca dentadura.

—¡Otro juego más!— bramó el chico frustrado.

—¡No!. ¡No ya no más! Sino el viejo Sarutobi se va a enojar si no llegas temprano a casa. — repeló el Namikaze levantándose del mueble quitándole de las manos la palanca de play al niño y este cruzó sus brazos molesto. El mayor solo rio y comenzó a desconectar todo y poner la consola de juego en la puerta de vidrio baja del modular, hecho de mármol.

El ojiazul terminó de arreglar y se dirigió hasta la puerta para abrirla y hacerle la clara señal al castaño que se retire, que aún estaba sentado frunciendo el ceño molesto, el pequeño se paró de golpe aun con los brazos cruzados. Antes de poner un pie afuera del departamento le dijo a Naruto: "La próxima vez te ganaré" con una mirada retadora y con el índice en alto, después se fue corriendo. Hacia el ascensor y se perdió detrás de la puertas del mismo.

El joven solo entró con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro de camino hacia la gran ventana para visualizar a un niño que cruzaba la calle y entraba a una casa grande rodeado con árboles de pino pequeños en tono rojizos por el otoño. Es ese el lugar donde vive con su abuelo Hiruzen Sarutobi de sesenta y nueve años porque sus padres desaparecieron en un naufragio de barco. Aunque tiene un tío que vive, a veinte minutos en auto, con su familia. Cerró la cortina azul transparente.

Al rato el chico ojiazul se puso a realizar su tarea y ponerse a repasar un poco para una lección el lunes. Es raro ya que siempre ha sido un perezoso pero después de la muerte de sus padres puso su mayor empeño en estudiar ya que quería de alguna forma que ellos estuvieran orgullosos de él en donde quiera que estén. Aunque no era el primero de sus clase pero tenía un promedio bueno. Al llegar la noche pidió una pizza a domicilio y solo la tuvo que recoger en el vestíbulo. Se cambió y se puso una camisa de tira y una pantaloneta para dormir no sin antes llamar enviarle un mensaje a su mejor amigo para ver cómo le había ido en la cena.

"Fue aburrido pero no estuvo tan mal"— contestó el pelinegro.

"Que bien Teme y la chica es linda. "— argumentó el rubio tecleándole desde sus recamara acostado sobre su amplia cama con sabanas blancas y cobertor azul. Su cuarto tenía todo lo que un adolescente tenia, una cómoda amplia, una tv mediana de plasma, un escritorio, una computadora de mesa y demás cosas. Tenía las luces apagadas y solo se veía la luz de su celular.

"Digamos que si pero no es mi tipo. Ella trabaja con Itachi. Y tuvo que salir hoy a la noche al trabajo parece que acompañarla."

"Ah entonces compañeros. Me alegro por Itachi porque nunca le había visto una novia. "

"Él es Uchiha yo soy Uchiha. Somos unos rompecorazones eso es todo lo que te digo."— claramente se podía sentir que el Uchiha está burlándose de él.

"Claro teme cuidado y una chica te rompe el corazón a ti."

"Si claro DOBE. Nos vemos mañana"

"Que TEME que eres. Hasta mañana"— así el rubio finalizó el chat y como vio que eran las diez de la noche decidió irse a dormir, ya que mañana tenía que levantarse temprano porque a las ocho y media tenía que ir al instituto. Programó su alarma a las siete cuarenta y cinco, sonaba más fuerte que la alarma de su celular y así evitaría llegar tarde.

* * *

12: 38 am (madrugada) – Sábado 13 septiembre – Laboratorios HyuKaSha– Área 35(Subsuelo)

En lo profundo de la tierra a unos mil metros de profundidades, debajo de un reconocido laboratorio mundial especializado en biotecnología y nanotecnología, habían cuarto de prueba donde se hacían experimentos. En un lugar en específico el cuarto número 104 estaba realizándose algo que cambiaría al mundo.

Este cuarto estaba dividido en dos, separado por una pared de vidrio templado de lado derecho estaban dos personas con trajes blancos al cuerpo y un casco cuadrado con delantera transparente, manipulando unos tubos de ensayos que contenían líquidos y compuestos sobre una mesa de blanca. Una de esas personas se podía apreciar que era una mujer y un hombre de contextura gruesa. Un poco diagonal había un cuerpo masculino acostado, cubierto por una sábana blanca hasta su barbilla.

Con esto podremos comprobar que las células se pueden reconstruir. — dijo una voz grave proveniente del hombre que sostenía una jeringa con un líquido morada cobrizo, en sus interior. — Y así ser los primeros en hacer órganos.

Con esto ayudaremos a millones de personas en el mundo. — dijo la mujer que se la oía seria pero con un tono alegre. — Parece que a este cuerpo el cerebro estaba disfuncional. Y por eso fue su muerte temprana. — señaló, haciéndole una pequeña incisión su cabeza con un bisturí, el fallecido tenía unos veinte años de edad.

—Tienes razón. Parece que la causa de muerte fue un derrame cerebral por un accidente de tránsito. — aclaró el hombre. — Según mi diagnostico estuvo con vida diez segundos después de aquel accidente.

—Si la formula funciona podemos revivir su cerebro porque sus demás órganos están intactos. — dijo revisando cada parte de sus cuerpo. — Con las investigaciones de los otros cuerpos la complementamos y así nos aseguraremos que todos los órganos funciones bien después de la medicina.

—Señor vamos a empezar. — dijo el hombre hablándole al vidrio a su izquierda. Que en señal de respuesta la luz verde encima de la puerta se prendió.

Al segundo que dijeron eso la mujer tomó la cabeza del fallecido y su acompañante inyecto el líquido en su cabeza. Lentamente el líquido fue bajando a su interior. Se tenía previsto que en el lapso de tiempo de veinte segundo el cuerpo se reanimara. Pero no fue así y los dos científicos se miraron entre sí y voltearon para observar que estaban dos hombres al otro lado los veían fijamente y uno de ello hizo una seña que miraran atrás con su dedo índice. Y el cuerpo que según estaba sin vida se levantó y ellos se asombraron e inconscientemente la mujer salto de felicidad y haciendo la seña de victoria hacia sus superiores. El hombre al acercarse al recién vivo este le salto encima causando que todo los químicos se regaran por doquier y un humo rojo sangre se extendiera por toda la zona. La mujer solo vio segundos de ello y rápidamente fue hacia la puerta de salida. Las alarmas por todo el centro científico sonaron alertando a todos. La chica logro salir pero el otro hombre se quedó y las paredes de vidrio salpicaron sangre. Uno de los hombres de afuera sujetó a la mujer con fuerza que gritaba por su compañero muerto.

—Mi señor debemos irnos— dijo el chico que sostenía a la mujer. Ella lloraba. — Quédate quieta. — la soltó y ella se sacó el casco dejando ver un cabello negro corto por la nuca.

Salieron y después dedos minutos llegaron los de limpieza a la zona de desastre. La mujer se quedó en un piso superior a ese con su novio que la abrazaba, estando de pie.

—Shizune estoy aquí. No te voy a dejar sola. — dijo él acariciándole el corto cabello.

—Gracias amor, todo fue tan rap— pero fue interrumpida porque tres personas de limpieza venían corriendo hacia ellos gritando espantados.

—¡Que hacen ahí parados! ¡Corran!— alertó uno de ellos que se detuvo un momento. La pareja al ver esto dirigió su vista por dónde venían corriendo pero simplemente vieron que cinco personas avanzaban lentamente con una nube de humo morada y un olor nauseabundo.

—Creo que la contaminación se extendió. Tenemos que irnos rápido. Esto se va aponer peor.

—Si claro pero déjame llamar a las personas que se están desviando. — Dijo con una mano en su boca. — Por aquí chicos ¡Por aquí!— gritó y funcionó pero parece que esas personas aceleraron el paso.

—Debemos irnos se ahora nos está dificultando la vista. — al momento un hombre se abalanzó con la mujer, ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos ojos blancos y dientes que querían cortar su garganta. Y un espeso líquido que mojo su cabello. Sangre se dijo. A lo lejos vio a su novio que estaba forsajeando con dos pero el humo morado lo cubrió y también a ella.

—¡Shizune!— pero todo lo vio negro. Y solo se escucharon gritos en todo el centro científico.

* * *

09: 39 am – Sábado 13 septiembre – Dormitorio de Naruto – Edificio Namikaze Uzumaki.

El despertador sonaba y sonaba, causando gran ruido en toso el departamento, pero el joven que dormía plácidamente en la cama ni lo oía. Pero creo que su sueño pesado termino saco una de sus manos y aplastó el botón de apagado de la alarma. Se sentó sobre su cama estiró sus manos desperezándose con el reloj en la mano, restregándose los ojos con la libre. Cuando vio la hora dio un salto tremendo.

—No puede ser me quede dormido— gemía corriendo por todo su cuarto buscando ropa— Ahora llegare hora y media tarde-ttebayo!

Se movía de un lado a otro se sacó la pijama de pantalón corto y camisa. Se metió rápidamente al baño a ducharse rápidamente, se puso una playera naranja con un remolino en medio del pecho, un pantalón largo de mezclilla, zapatos deportivos tommy naranjas. Busco su equipo de futbol y las coloco dentro de una maleta ploma. Salió corriendo del cuarto pero volvió a entrar porque se le olvido el celular y su billetera con todo sus documento y dinero. Bufó molesto por que olvido de ponerse medias. Rebuscó su cajón y tomó un par de calcetines blancos. Rápidamente tomó una fruta manzana verde de la nevera. Cogió una chaqueta marrón oscura que tanto le gustaba llevar, tomó sus llaves y salió disparado. En otros días iría por las escaleras pero hoy fue al ascensor. Vio sus reloj de mano eran las diez y cuarto. No ahora llegaría dos horas después.

"Porque tendré el sueño pesado." Se reclamó así mismo haciendo el típico pasito con los pies de desesperación. Se abrió el ascensor. Atravesó el vestíbulo, pasó por el jardín delantero y no vio al viejo así que pensó que todavía estaría en su departamento pero lo raro era que la manguera estuviera desenrollada y con el agua corriéndose decidió cerrarla y empezar su marcha. Tomó la puerta de rejas delanteras, estaba abierta. Extraño. En vez de ir en bicicleta optó por coger un taxi que llegaría en cinco minutos. Iba a cruzar la calle pero no fue, si encontraba a su pequeño amigo seguro lo distrajera y no quería llegar más tarde.

10: 22 am

Avanzó dos cuadras y pasó por el parque que estaba a continuación pero no vio a ningún niño en ese lugar. Qué raro. Era un sábado radiante de otoño porque ningún niño del barrio había salido. Solo se oía en la leve brisa que azotaba los árboles y mecían las hamacas del aquel parque. Después de quedarse un rato viendo hecho la carrera a la calle principal en una tres cuadras. Todo estaba muy callado y al acercarse a su destino, una cuadra antes, oyó un grito de auxilio. Se quedó estático para saber de dónde provenía. Cruzó la calle hacia la derecha y vio que alguien venia cojeando agarrándose un brazo con su mano libre, por el sol que daba no podía distinguir de lejos.

Detrás de aquella persona venían tres más, a un paso lento. Y allí volvió a gritar "Ayuda por favor" dijo con más claridad pero una de las personas de atrás le agarró un hombro y gritó. El rubio esta vez corrió y tomó por la nuca al atacante empujándolo al resto que venían haciendo caer tachos de basura, de metal, que retumbaron por todo el barrio que hasta ese entonces estaba en silencio, o eso pensaba él. Ayudó a levantarse a la persona salvada y lo primero que vio fueron unos brillante y temerosos ojos perlas, estos acompañados de un hermoso rostro de porcelana con mejillas y labios sonrojados, con gotas finas de sudor bajándole por el costado de la cara. Enmarcado por un cabello negro. Una chica, una hermosa chica pensó.

Ella vio a su salvador un muchacho de ojos azules más claro que el mismo cielo. Un cabello más radiante que cualquier día de verano, pero toda su atención se desvió porque sus atacantes venían.

—¡Cuidado! — alertó la joven señalando con el dedo a su agresor a espaldas de su salvador. El joven giró y jamás pensó en ver lo que estaba viendo. Ojos blancos, vacíos. Piel ensangrentada, boca anormal con dientes filosos y pútridos. Caminar torpe pero por sobre todo esa sensación de miedo que nunca había sentido. Eran…

—Zombies…— dijo en murmullo, los muertos se acercaban y el solamente se quedó allí parado viendo como toda su vida pasaba por su mente. Estos se acercaban más y la chica al ver que el joven no reaccionaba decidió darle una tocada en su hombro, que lo despertó. Entonces el chico hizo una ademan para empujar otra vez al muerto.

Tomó de la muñeca a la ojiperla y corrieron por donde él había venido pero al pasar por la esquina vio que más de esos venían, haciendo un ruido de agonía con sigo. Su corazón latía rápido, sentía su sangre hervir y recorreré todo sus cuerpo. Ello corrían viendo atrás, de vez en cuando, en uno de esos se tropezaron con alguien y los tres cayeron al piso. Pero con el hombre que chocaron cayó a los pies de otros Zombies que venían desde la otra calle. Los cogieron al él del cuello, de las piernas y al haber como siete de esos le arrancaron las extremidades, salpicando sangre por doquier con un gritó que Naruto no podrá' borrárselo fácilmente de la cabeza.

Como ese hombre gritó los Zombies que venía detrás de ellos se abalanzaron contra él. Los jóvenes horrorizados se levantaron. La chica no pudo evitar que una lágrima solitaria le resbalara por la mejilla. El ojiazul la tomó del antebrazo y la levantó y le dijo: "No te preocupes, te prometo que te cuidaré." En un tono sutil y una sonrisa. Èl siempre era así no podía ver a una persona sufrir, siempre era el que se preocupaba mas por sus prójimos que por el mismo. Era una desconocida pero al ver esa mirada de temor, miedo, horror en ella hizo que cogiera fuerzas per poder salir de ese caos.

La chica entonces dejo que su instinto de supervivencia actuara y toda la adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo. Corrió siendo guiada por aquel desconocido que le dio confianza y un atisbo de esperanza al saber que casi moría. Pasaron cautelosos por el parque pero ahora estaba lleno de muertos que las pocas personas vivas se las devoraban. Solo le faltaban dos cuadras para llegar cruzó por enfrente de la casa de su pequeño amigo. Se preocupó por él. Donde estaría. Estaría vivo. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar un zombi le brincó encima suyo causando que se pegara con la pared y soltando a la ojiperla. Cogió por las muñecas al muerto y vio que no era un simple muerto. Era el abuelo del castaño. Hiruzen Sarutobi. Pero ahora mostraba sus dientes sedientos de carne humana. El ojiazul lo trataba de alejar, casi alcanzaba sus cuello.

La pelinegra tenía sus manos cruzadas y rodillas juntas, estaba con un inmenso miedo. A su izquierda vio un cesto de basura, tomo la tapa entre sus manos; no lo pensó solo le propino un golpe en la espalada al atacante. El chico al oír esto con todas sus fuerzas logró sacárselo de encima. Ver a su vecino Sarutobi en ese estado lo dejo mal. Él lo quería aunque no fuesen familia. Él era su segundo abuelo aunque siempre lo hiciera rabiar. No tuvo más opción que salir de allí.

—Ven… sígueme— le dijo a la chica. Logró entrar por la puerta de rejas de su edificio. La cerró con el picaporte de abajo y el de arriba. Las manos del zombi se metieron por en medio. Este muchacho se quedó viendo un momento al él tercero, era así como le decía. Con esa mirada blanca como si tuviera ceguera, esos sonidos que hacía. Movió su cabeza. Atrás venían cinco más de esas cosas. Eran sus vecinos. Las chica sexy del primer piso A-2. El hombre cuarentón y gruñón que siempre traía a mujeres diferentes a la casa del segundo piso departamento B -2. La pareja de recién casados del cuarto piso D-1. El viejo que siempre regaba las plantas, al viejo que también le tenía aprecio. Los otros vecinos creo que salieron por trabajo, suerte que en este lugar no vivía ningún niño, solo la mujer embrazada que vivía con su tía del sexto piso F-1.

—Q-que hacemos — dijo con voz temblorosa la ojiperla. El muchacho la miró a ella y luego a la puerta de entrada. La chica entendió. El rubio cogió una escoba que estaba detrás de ellos mientras los muertos venían se lanzó contra ellos pegándoles con el objeto que tomó. La muchacha entonces corrió hacia la puerta otro muerto estaba del otro lado poniendo sus cabeza espantosa sobre la puerta transparente. Era señor que venía a dejar las facturas. — ¡Ah!— gritó. Naruto se alertó pero no podía con tantos. Tampoco podía _matarlos_ … sea como sea aun creía que sus vecinos estaban vivos. Con la tomó la manguera la abrió y les echo agua, esto los descoloco un momento y aprovecho para ayudar a la ojiperla. Ella luchaba recargándose sobre la puerta de para que el muerto no pudiera pasar.

—Deja que salga yo lo empujo y entramos. ¿Ok?— dijo seguro de sí mismo con el tiempo porque los otro Zombies se acercaban.

—Ok— contestó la pelinegra y entonces con se hicieron para atrás el muerto salió a atacar a la chica pero rápidamente el rubio la jaló del brazo metiéndola dentro del edificio. Cerró la puerta con seguro aunque los Zombies se agolpaban sobre ella pero había una segunda puerta de rejas las junto y cerro con picaporte. De inmediato cogió el mueble amplio que había en recepción, ayudado por la joven, y los sobrepuso sobre la puerta.

—Linda puedes cerrar las cortinas de esas ventanas— le dijo señalando las del costado que estaban con rejas también. Ella se sonrojó pero asintió. — Voy a ver si la puerta trasera está cerrada. — la pelinegra hizo un gesto de miedo. —Sé que tienes temor yo también lo tengo pero debemos ser fuertes además… no voy a dejarte sola. — dijo y ella se tranquilizó, y fue a hacer lo que le pidieron.

El desapareció por el pasillo contrario a los ascensores. Ella fue hacia una ventana lentamente tomó las cortinas pero un zombi se asomó y la hizo brincar, lo cubrió con la cortina. Hizo lo mismo con la otra. Mientras que en ese mismo instante el rubio llegó a la puerta trasera, que es de metal, pero estaba media abierta camino lentamente y la cerró con doble seguro. Pensó que quizás se hubiera entrado uno así que regreso al vestíbulo. Encontró a la chica sentada sobre el otro sofá rojo.

—Tenemos que ir a mi departamento para poder ver que está pasando. — dijo acercándose a ella. — Puede que algunos hubieran entrado pero te cuidaré.

—G-gracias por salvarme la vi-vida. — habló nerviosa y temblorosa.

—Está bien no fue nada. Solo te vi en aprietos-ttebayo! — habló sonriendo.

Después subieron por las escaleras en vez de usar el ascensor ya que alertaría a cualquiera que estuviera por allí. Y además no sabían si todavía hay luz eléctrica. Habían subido hasta el séptimo piso, cansados ya. Todo ese correr los tenían exhaustos pero a al rubio le brillaron los ojos cuando vio la puerta de su apartamento.

11: 12 am – Departamento de Naruto

—Gracias a Dios por fin llegamos. — dijo alzando sus manos con una tonta sonrisa en sus rostro. Provocando un pequeña risita a su acompañante. —Me alegro verte reír. — dijo tocándole el hombro. — Ahora veamos que está pasando. — Puso su rostro serio. Le hizo una seña a la pelinegra para que se pusiera detrás de él. Esta lo hizo

Él rubio constató que la puerta estaba bien cerrada, ya que sus llaves no funcionaron, entonces pensó que se había atrancado. Mientras que la chica miraba el ascensor y el pasillo de la escalera para ver que nadie viniera. Ahora que veía bien el lugar era muy lindo con paredes en un tono crema. Viendo, ahora con la tranquilidad, se fijó que el muchacho es alto, apuesto. Se sonrojó por pensar esas cosas, pero no pudo evitarlo. Él la salvó sin siquiera saber quién era. Pensó que sí tendría la oportunidad le salvaría la vida a ese joven rubio. En ese instante el ojiazul de tanto empujar logro abrirla pero solo un poco lo suficiente para que sus mano entrara y tanteara que había un sillón. La chica se percató de esto y lo ayudó a empujar.

La puerta se abrió más entonces se podían entrar uno por uno. Primero entró el rubio, tenía un poco de luz, parece que todo estaba normal sino fuese porque algo le diera en la cabeza cayendo a un lado pero de la sorpresa. La ojiperla se tapó la boca horrorizada y lo auxilio.

—E-está bien— dijo intentando ver a su alrededor con poca claridad, vio hacia atrás y se topó con dos niños que la miraban con miedo pero después el chico bajo el cucharon que traía en sus manos.

—¿Naruto-onichan? — habló el pequeño castaño que corrió a abrazarlo.

—Konohamaru — respondió sobándose la cabeza con su mano mientras que el niño lo tenía apercollado.

—Donde estabas…pensé que iba a morir. — confesó llorando con abundantes lágrimas en los ojos.

—Tranquilo. Tranquilo ya estoy aquí-ttebayo! — confortó dando palmaditas en la cabeza del castaño. El rubio vio un poco más atrás de la pelinegra que estaba con una chica de cabello naranja hacia arriba con dos lazos en la puntas, blusa café y un short de mezclilla.

—¿Moegi…?— dijo sorprendido.

—Hola —saludó con la mano, también con leves lágrimas en sus ojos. — Estoy tan asustada— dijo y abrazó a la ojiperla y ella en gesto maternal también le correspondió al abrazo. Sabiendo de ante mano todo lo que tuvo que pasar por todo el caos.

—Niños antes que nada me siento feliz de que ustedes estén bien pero creo que afuera no está… tan bien. — dijo levantándose del suelo, mirando a la joven pelinegra, fue hacia su gran ventana que tenía las cortinas media abiertas dejando entrar una franja de luz se asomó. Dejó perturbado lo que vio. La joven mayor se acercó también a ver, con la pequeña aun abrazándola. Sus hermosos ojos perlas se horrorizaron a ver el panorama desde tal percepción.

Se podía ver toda la ciudad, humos saliendo de las casas, ambulancia de aquí para allá, haciendo ruido por doquier. En las calles personas caminando que precisamente no lo eran, devorándose a otras que intentaban salvar su vida. Choques de autos. La tan hermosa estación de otoño se estaba volviendo la más horrible de todas las cosas. Las hojas rojas ya no eran motivo de la estación sino que ahora se pintaban de sangre. Se respiraba un aire de desesperación y miedo mezclado con el horrible olor a sangre humana desparramándose por doquier. Este otoño jamás será olvidado. Ya no será el otoño que tanto le gusta a Naruto.

* * *

Gracias por leer. :3 NH22JONYDANY10


	2. Chapter 2

8: 30 am – Sábado 13 de septiembre – Hospital Konoha

En esta gran edifico, de cuatro pisos con una terraza, de mucha extensión, se encontraba recién bajando de un taxi una chica pelirrosa con el uniforme de su colegio. Su cabello que lo tenía largo hasta la mitad de su espalda, se ondeaba sutilmente por la ligera brisa. Usaba unos lentes de armazón rojo. En su espalda llevaba su maleta a cuadros negro y rosa. Caminaba a paso normal entre las personas que salían y entraban. Se encamino por la puerta principal de vidrio. Saludó al guardia de la puerta con una sonrisa. Entrando al vestíbulo se dirigió a la recepción y saco del bolsillo izquierdo de sus falda una tarjeta que al parecer era una identificación. La pasó por una maquina lectora que desplego un línea horizontal roja de arriba a abajo sobre la pequeña tarjeta, que después se tornó verde al confirmar su nombre.

—Como siempre mi ahijada tan dedica. — dijo una mujer atrás de la chica. Esta se volteó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Gracias madrina. — contestó ella sacando de su maleta una bata blanca que se la puso rápidamente. — Creo que llegue diez minutos antes pero no podía resistirme. — dijo caminando detrás de la mujer rubia de exuberantes curvas y pechos, siempre elogiados por los hombres.

—Qué bueno que seas así. Me gustan las mujeres trabajadoras. — dijo colocando sus manos en ambos bolsillos. Ella era Lady Tsunade. Una rubia de ojos cafés que siempre llevaba sus cabello en una coleta baja, a pesar de tener cincuenta y tres años, se mantenía joven. La doctora más reconocida en toda Konoha y además en otras ciudades. De hecho es la nieta del fundador del hospital. Una mujer de fuerte carácter pero de gran conocimiento médico. Es lo que quería ser Sakura Haruno, quería sobre pasar a su madrina. Ese era su sueño.

* * *

9: 40 AM – Segundo piso - Hospital Konoha

En una camilla es trasladado un señor de aproximadamente sesenta años de edad que tenía un brazo desgarrado y un pie mutilado. Los enfermeros y doctores estaban corriendo de aquí para acá. En seguida lo metieron a la sala de emergencia frente a tal atrocidad. No sabían exactamente las causas solo que un intento de robo.

—Señorita Haruno, favor acérquese a la sala de emergencia cinco. — dijo la voz del alto parlante, que alertó a la joven que se encontraba atendiendo a un paciente del tercer piso.

—Lo siento Shin, tengo que retirarme. Vengo al rato. —habló ella levantándose, de la silla que estaba enfrente de la cama del paciente que tomaba su desayuno.

—No te preocupes Sakura-san— y la joven cerró la puerta tras sí.

En la sala de emergencia se respiraba un aire de intranquilidad por este atroz suceso. El hombre acostado sobre la camilla se retorcía del dolor y gritaba. Estos gritos se oían varios metros afuera. La joven pelirrosa entró la sala, se lavó sus manos con una anti-bacterial. Se puso sus guantes y gorro esterilizados para acercarse a su madrina que trataba el caso con especial cuidado.

—Tsunade-sama dígame en que puedo ayudar. — habló acercándose pero al hacer esto vio la cosa más desagradable, al paciente casi se le caía una mano y estaba sin una pierna, la otra con una enorme herida.

—Tenemos que cerrar todas estas heridas y extraer pedazos de vidrios de la cabeza.— ordenó haciendo todo lo posible para salvar a este hombre.

—¡Hai!

Mientras la doctora hacia su trabajo la pelirrosa, junto con los otros dos enfermeros también los hacían, pero ella se percató de que el pie derecho del atacado tenía varias mordidas que la parecer se parecían a la forma de los dientes de un _humano._ Pronto sacudió su cabeza desechando esa idea. Después de un par de minutos, tratando al paciente con anestesia, quedó sedado y pudieron hacer su trabajo. En un momento dado la computadora que media las señales de vida se detuvo en cero. El "pi" típico retumbo la sala.

—9:46 am hora de muerte— dijo el enfermero agachando la cabeza.

La ojijade se quedó en shock, debido a que jamás vio una muerte. Pero se tenía que controlar, esa era la vida de un doctor, no todo los pacientes iban sobrevivir. Lady Tsunade iba a taparlo con una manta iban limpiando todo, pasaron un par de minutos, de pronto el señor se levantó.

—Lady-sama el paciente esta v…— pero de repente fue interrumpido ya que el señor le mordió el cuello y le arrancó un pedazo. La salpicante sangre mancho la cara de la ojijade dejándola aterrada. Mientras esto ocurría los otros dos enfermeros trataron de ayudarlo pero este hombre no se detenía, lo seguía atacando.

—¡Solicito ayuda en la sala de emergencia 5!¡Repito solicito ayuda en la sala…ahhhh!— dijo apenas gritándolo por el alto parlante para después ser atacado por el otro enfermero que tenía la cabeza fuera de sus eje pero sin embargo podía moverse.

La rubia desde hace rato que estaba parada allí viendo todo vio sus manos llenos de gotas de sangre, espesa, cobriza y salada sangre, que tanto la asustaba. Aunque era doctora nunca pudo superar su fobia a la sangre. La pelirrosa que se encontraba en shock vio como su madrina caía lentamente de rodillas con una expresión de horror en su cara.

—¡Lady vamos de aquí por favor!— dijo sacudiéndola del brazo tratando de levantarla, pero ella seguía vacía por dentro. — ¡Lady Tsunade!¡Lady Tsunade despierte!¡Por favor madrina despierte!— mientras decía esto un atacante se dirigió hacia ellas. Por instinto la rosa tomo una tijera grande, se puso en frente de su madrina, como escudo. Lentamente este hombre se acercó de ojos blancos y sangre pos todo cuerpo mutilado. La chica antes de que él se acercara más apuñaló con suma fuerza en el corazón. Pero no sucedió nada ya que el seguía moviéndose. Por la fuerza con que vino él la tumbo yéndose los dos haciéndola caer y golpearse con las rodillas se la rubia. Dejo de lado la tijera que descansaba en el pecho del atacante y con sus dos piernas los empujo hacia atrás lo que hizo que cayera sobre la camilla y la mesa de objetos médicos causando ruido y alertando los otros que ya habían sido convertidos.—¡Por favor madrina levántese! ¡Por favor! ¡No la voy a dejar aquí!— se comenzaba a desesperar.

El miedo la carcomía pero no la dejaría abandonada. Los cuatro atacantes se dirigieron hacia ella. Iba a rendirse pero rápidamente recordó quien era. Se levantó y tomó un rápidamente un bisturí de cabecera ancha, del gabinete a su lado. Recordó su fuerza, la fuerza que ella poseía gracias a los entrenamientos con Tsunade de kung-fu, su cinta negra. Tomo tres respiros de los cuales ellos se acercaban. Lo primero era tratar de alejar a ello de mi madrina" "Después ir por Shin" "Entonces salir de aquí y pedir ayuda". Fueron las tres resoluciones de ella.

Los dos primeros fueron directo hacia ella, haciendo esos sonidos aterradores y mostrando sus dientes llenos de sangre, primero lanzó una patada que los hizo retroceder. Le clavó el bisturí al tercero de lleno en la cabeza, al parecer eso lo detuvo; porque calló sin más al suelo. "No creí que esto fuera a pasar" se dijo así misma. No se dio cuenta que el otro se dirigió a su madrina. Cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde, el zombi le arrancó una gran parte de piel de su cuello.

—¡Madrinaaaaaaaa!— gritó tan fuerte como pudo pero no pudo hacer más porque los dos restantes ya veían tras ella. No podía más, ver morir a alguien tan especial para ella, tan importante, la descolocó. Antes que siquiera ellos se le acercaban, sus cabezas volaron. Para cuando las manos frías de ellos las tocaron, cayeron al suelo.

—¡Sakura-san!¡Ya estoy aquí! — dijo, a ella le brotó una lagrima de felicidad. Rápidamente ayudó al chico con el otro zombi, que atacó a su _familia._

—Madrina por favor estoy aquí todavía. No me he ido. — La nombraba jadeaba de un dolor mudo porque no emitía ningún sonido.

Mientras el chico de cabellos cortos celestes y ojos negros como la noche, vestía una camisa blanca y una pantaloneta negra. Este tenía en sus manos una especie de hilo negro pero muy peligroso ya que con ello logró arrancarles la cabeza a esos seres. El chico se encargó del otro zombi que atacó a la doctora. A momento la ojijade estaba cubriendo la herida del cuello de su maestra con una venda blanca. El joven vigilaba la puerta. La chica no pudo más contener sus lágrimas al verla en ese estado de agonía.

—Dé…jame aquí y… vete Sakura— dijo con dificultad la rubia, siendo levantada por su ahijada.

—No lo voy hacer shishio. — dijo triste pero firme.

—Parece que está libre ese pasillo ya podemos irnos— dijo el joven ojinegro por lo bajo mientras ayudaba a la muchacha con la señora.

Como la mujer pesaba y necesitaban que alguien combata. Decidieron ambos jóvenes que el chico la llevaría y la chica fuera la guía- luchadora. Con la mujer casi al borde de la muerte salieron de allí. En efecto el pasillo estaba vacío pero claramente se podían oír los gritos de las personas. Doblaron a la derecha para ir a las escaleras para dirigirse a la terraza para poner a salvo a Tsunade. Llegaron sin mayores problemas, en la puerta de la terraza alguien había detrás de ella, debido a que se podía ver por el pequeño vidrio-ventana. Los dos cruzaron miradas ya faltándoles tres escalones. La joven fue ya que ella era la más apropiada. Tomó el bisturí fuertemente en sus manos, lentamente abrió la puerta. La primera vista fue de alivio pero después ya no más porque un boca voraz apareció enfrente de ella haciéndola tambalear pero se recuperó y atacó en toda la frente al zombi , toda la putrefacta sangre le salpico, ensuciándola aun más de lo que estaba. Con su manga se limpió la cara. Con la mujer mayor tosiendo dieron los últimos pasos y cerraron la puerta tras sí. Y al instante tres zombis se asomaron. Sakura señaló una especia de edificación donde se colocaban los aires acondicionados. Subieron hasta colocarse sobre esa pequeña casa. Recostaron a la mujer que ya escupía sangre.

—No vaya a morir por favor…— le dijo la rosa arrodillada y en sus piernas descansaba la cabeza de su maestra.

—No resisto… más. — dijo y cerró los ojos un momento para luego abrirlos. — Sakura… eres mi mayor… orgullo. —tosió. —Te quiero y deseo… que sobrevivas. — se sacó lentamente de su cabello un prendedor en forma de una babosa blanca con una raya verde vertical, de ojos y pestañas grandes. La joven con un temblor en sus manos lo tomó y la mujer encerró su puño con ella. Y sonrió. La última sonrisa de la mejor doctora.

—Como usted diga Lady Tsunade—se levantó del suelo se sacó la bata pero antes de colocársela con mucha indecisión le clavó el bisturí en la frente de la mujer. Esto era mucho para una adolescente pero tenía que hacerlo porque no quería que su madrina terminara de ese modo tan atroz como un zombi.

—Sakura-san la puerta no resistirá mucho. — dijo serio el muchacho que tocó el hombro de la mencionada.

—Lo sé Shin. — dijo, sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de la blusa escolar limpiando la sangre que salía por un agujero que ella le causó en la frente. Tomó la mano de la fallecida y besó su dorso. La cubrió con su bata metiendo cuidadosamente lo sobrante para que no se volara. Echo una última mirada a su rostro. Murió con una sonrisa plasmada en ella. — Adiós.

Al momento que dijo eso la puerta se cayó y ellos rápidamente bajaron de allí dejando al cuerpo inerte de Tsunade. Ningún zombi podría alcanzarla donde la había dejado. Una docena de zombis venían detrás de ellos. Corrieron en toda la extensión del hospital y un par de veces saltaron ya que había tubos recubiertos de aluminio. Al término del edificio quedaba una pared inclinada que daba al parqueadero. Tras un largo toma de aire los jóvenes se deslizaron lo que eran los cuatro pisos y cayeron al suelo en forma tosca ocasionando una herida en la rodilla de la ojijade por que no llevaba la medias tan arriba, pero el otro al parecer no se hizo nada.

Ese estacionamiento era otro caos porque personas eran atacadas dentro del mismo. Ellos se escondieron detrás de uno pero el peligro seguía latente ya que los zombis también se deslizaron por esa pared pero al caer al suelo, la mayoría quedaba desechos. Otros hacia sea arrastrándose lo seguían. Un auto plomo cuatro por cuatro estaba vacío. Pero para llegar tenía que cruzar a cinco zombis que estaban agachados comiéndose a una persona. Lo hicieron silenciosamente pasando por detrás de los árboles que delineaban todo el estacionamiento. El chico camino un poco más para quedar en el asiento del conductor la chica solo se quedó en la puerta del copiloto con su espalda pegada a ella para ver si no alertan a ningún muerto.

El chico luchaba con abrir la puerta pero no podía, entonces arrancó la antena que estaba encima de aquel vehículo. Era fina y entraba perfectamente, al abrirlo la alarma del carro sonó y él peli celeste rápidamente se sentó y se estiró para abrirle a la pelirrosa. Ella entró y al segundo un zombi se pegó a la ventana del carro. Un segundo tarde y hubiera sido su fin, pensó la joven aterrada. El chico con la misma antena logró encender el carro y lo retrocedió chocando a varios de esos zombis y hasta creo que daño la parte trasera al chocarse con otro auto estacionado. Al salir por la puerta del estacionamiento dieron un largo suspiro. Se miraron entre sí preguntándose "¿Que está pasando con el mundo?".

* * *

10:10 AM – Sábado 13 de septiembre – Instituto Konoha - Cancha interior de básquet.

Catorce personas estaban en ese sitio, una amplia cancha de suelo apto para ese deporte y las gradas a su alrededor. Entre estas personas doce estaban en la cancha demostrando todo su potencial en aquel deporte tan demandante de agilidad y destreza. Pero por sobre todo destacaba un joven pelinegro que dominaba el balón con tal elegancia que ninguno podía estar a su altura. Tenía puesto el típico equipo de entrenamiento que consistía en una camiseta y pantaloneta verde de filos blancos. Tenía en su espalda el número diez en negro. Para que ningún cabello le tapara la cara mientras jugaba usaba una banda blanca sobre su frente. Este era el capitán del equipo, realizaban un entrenamiento entre titulares y suplentes. Después de una jugada estratégica logro pasar entre el base y el escolta (posiciones de baloncesto) logrando encestar desde media cancha llevándose ovaciones de las pocas chicas que espiaban desde la puerta y la admiración de sus compañeros de equipo.

—Eso fue excelente Uchiha. —felicito el entrenador y él sonrió con suficiencia y descaro al mismo tiempo. Las chicas gritaron su nombre. — Estudiantes retírense de aquí esto es exclusivo para deportistas. — retó el hombre furioso y ella salieron corriendo. — Todos pueden ir a ducharse. — Y al cabo de unos minutos el lugar quedó vacío.

En una de las duchas de este vestidor estaba bañándose un joven alto, pelinegro después de una jornada agoradora de entrenamiento de básquet. Después de casi dos horas de entrenar con su equipo sentía su cuerpo hecho polvo pero con la ducha seguro se relajará. Mientras se enjabonaba una voz proveniente de la ducha contigua, puesto que estaban separadas por una pared, le habló.

—¿Naruto te ha llamado?— preguntó un chico con cierta furia en sus voz.

—Ese dobe, para nada— contestó con deje de fastidio, no le gustaba que le hablaran con tanta familiaridad.

—Cuando lo vea lo mato— dijo prácticamente gritando. —¿ No sabes dónde puede estar?.

—No soy su niñero para andarlo cuidando a cada momento Inuzuka — habló cortante ya enjugándose el cuerpo.

—Si…si claro. — contraatacó el joven de cabello también ya terminado de su enjugue y saliendo de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y lo mismo hizo el ojinegro.

—Te atreves a desafiarme. — dijo el chico pelinegro también con una toalla alrededor de sus cintura bloqueándole el paso al castaño que salía de la ducha.

—No te estoy desafiando. Pero si lo tomas de esa manera no tengo nada que hacer— dijo también encarándolo.

—No juegues con tu suerte. Chico perro. — habló desafiante mientras el equipo de ambos chicos también sentían la vibra tan densa.

—No lo hago. Emo. — respondió también el chico— y fue la gota que derramó el vaso porque ambos ya estaban a punto de golpearse. El pelinegro fue el primero en lanzar el golpe que pegó de lleno en la cara del Inuzuka que lo tumbó al piso de baldosas blancas. El castaño también dio un golpe al ojinegro.

—¡Uchiha! ¡Inuzuka!— dijeron los señores al mismo tiempo. Ambos se detuvieron los puños a pocos centímetros de sus caras. — ¡Vístanse ahora!

Antes de ir a sus casilleros se miraron de una forma desafiante y retadora. Sasuke era observado por sus compañeros y al verlo tan furioso decidieron alejarse de él. Allí sentado sobre una banca del vestidor quedó Sasuke, sumamente molesto. "Un chico perro se atrevió a golpearme" pensó para sí. "Esta no la olvido Inuzuka".

* * *

10: 30 am – Piscina Olímpica

Después de cambiarse de ropa que consistía en una camisa negra y un pantalón negro de mezclilla y a sus espalda llevaba una mochila, se paseó por el instituto y por casualidad pasó por la piscina de la escuela, donde un chico nadaba de extremo a extremo. El Uchiha se quedó viéndolo poniendo sus manos sobre el barandal, que protegía el perímetro de la piscina, con una fija mirada.

—A que debo el honor de que Sasuke Uchiha vea mi práctica. — dijo el joven, que salía de la piscina secándose con una toalla. Era de contextura delgada, alto y de cabellos cortos celeste y ojos morados, tenía una sonrisa enmarcada mostrando sus dientes una pantaloneta azul del Instituto — Que tenemos aquí— habló mirando expectante al joven basquetbolista que tenía un marcado moretón en la mejilla derecha. — Parece que alguien ya no es muy respetado. — dijo burlón, tapándose la boca para evitar salir una carcajada.

—Suigetsu si sigues diciendo esas cosas tú acabaras con dos. — dijo con la mirada maligna.

—¡Seguro!. Pero quita esa mirada que me traspasas el alma. — habló con falso miedo. Este se fue a cambiarse mientras su amigo lo esperó cerca de la alberca, esta era al aire libre en la parte trasera del colegio junto a la cancha de tenis separado por una maya de cinco metros.

Este joven estaba parado en el filo de la piscina viendo su reflejo en el agua. Y se dio cuenta de sus horrible morado en su mejilla. Se la tocó instintivamente y dolió. Ese Inuzuka tenía que pagar susurró. No podía permitir que nadie le pasara por encima, que nadie se atreviera si quiera a mirarlo a los ojos. Este chico se creía superior a todos. Creía que él era el mejor. Otra es que estaba molesto con su hermano por no avisarle que no vendría la noche anterior. Sumado con esto era lo peor. Mientras pensaba todo esto sintió que algo lo tomó por el pie, y por reflejo de sentir algo frio, lo alejo rápidamente. Pensó que era una broma de su compañero Suigetsu.

Pero cuando miró atrás no se veía nada y oyó un ruido escabroso entonces vio abajo y se quedó sorprendido. Una estudiante partida a la mitad con un rostro todo dañado y de aspecto pútrido le mostraba sus dientes. Era la chica que estaba observándolo en el entrenamiento de hace minutos. Se acercaba arrastrándose lentamente dejando atrás u charco de sangre. Él retrocedía paso a paso. Lo primero que pensó fue: ¡¿Qué demonios es eso!?. Se alejó lo suficiente y pudo ver que tres estudiantes estaban arrimados a las rejas sacudiéndolas de una manera frenética sacando sus manos por los espacios. Cuando los visualizó mejor se percató de que estos también tenían la cara y partes de sus cuerpos destrozadas. " Zo…zombi" dijo su mente impactada.

Este al ver a la zombi acercarse rápidamente de manera fría y segura la pateo hacia la piscina y esta se hundió coloreando la piscina de rojo. Sintió deseos de vomitar pero se contuvo y de inmediato su compañero de ojos morados se acercaba corriendo en su dirección muy asustado y más pálido de lo normal. Saltó la pequeña rejas que rodeaba la piscina pero se regresó a cerrar la puerta.

—¡Sa-Sa-Sa-Sasuke!— dijo con una cara de extremo temor y sobándose ambos brazos.— ¡zo-zo-zombis!¡Hay zombis en el baño!. Sé que no me crees Sasuke ¡Pero es la pura verdad!— dijo temblando. El pelinegro solo lo miraba indiferente y miró a su izquierda haciéndole un movimiento de cabeza para que mirara también. Este se quedó como piedra en su sitio al ver que en la piscina había un cuerpo en lo profundo tratando de subir a la superficie.

—Suigetsu si te quedas allí lo único que causaras es que te atrapen. — dijo muy serio, tenía que demostrar que no se derrumbaría ante una cosas tan vanal. Tenía que mantenerse clamado y con la mente clara. Eso era un Uchiha.

—¡No no no no nooo!.— y al instante más de diez zombies rodearon las rejas de la piscinas y la tiraron. No tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensarlo, lo único que hicieron es correr. Correr como nunca lo habían hecho jamás. Sasuke con una mirada calculadora salto la cerca paralela a la otra, torpemente el chico pez lo hizo logrando caer haciendo que su camisa se rasgara al mismo tiempo que la piel de su espalda baja. — Ash!

Sasuke atravesó la otra piscina, pero de menos extensión, y salto la otra cerca seguido muy de cerca de su amigo Suigetsu que estaba con el corazón en la boca. Al saltar esto daba a un pequeño rosal que lo dañó al pasar corriendo. Sus respiraciones aceleradas, la adrenalina corriendo fervientemente pos sus venas hacia que le dificulte la respiración. Viraron, a su izquierda, pero se encontraron con que dos mordedores estaban comiéndose a otra persona.

—¡¿Sasuke por qué te detienes?!— dijo este recién llegando, al callejón donde estaba los contenedores de basura de la escuela, este grito fue oído por los muertos que los vieron aun comiendo partes de intestinos que devoraron al instante.

—Tsk— hizo el gesto el pelinegro y sin medir sus actos corrió empujando a los caminantes, el peli celeste lo siguió aturdido, todavía no lo asimilaba y quedaba asombrado con la tranquilidad de Sasuke. Si seguía junto a él seguro _sobrevivirá_ , es lo que pensó Suigetsu.. Se subieron rápidamente los contenedores de basura para poder trepar la pared y saltar al otro lado fuera de la escuela.

—¡Aléjense de mi malditos muertos!— gritó alguien antes de que los dos compañeros saltaran que miraran a dirección y era Kiba que trataba de subir por las escaleras de incendios pero su pies estaba atrapado por las manos de un caminante.

—Deberi…— trató de decir el chico peli Celeste pero fue interrumpido por el pelinegro que ya estaba del otro lado.

—Él fue el estúpido irrespetuoso. — y con esto dio pasos firmes sin siquiera ver hacia atrás y tomó una vara de metal caída, proveniente de las tuberías inservibles, la envolvió fuertemente en su manos.

—Sasu…ke— dijo pero el también hizo como que no vio nada, Agacho sus cabeza también a recoger una de las cuantas varas tiradas, se tomó un respiro.

Sasuke con esa vara en sus manos sonrió de manera complaciente. No sabía por qué se reía, si por el hecho de que no fueron atrapados o por el hecho de que obtuvo su _venganza_. "Nadie se mete con un Uchiha". Se dijo, algo cambio en el muchacho en ese momento del término de la tierra. O algo que se mantenía escondido surgió de una manera escalofriante. Sasuke se sentía como realmente, en lo profundo de él, se sentía. Y ahí de improvisto un muerto lo encaró pero él con suma fuerza le enterró la vara en el cuello sacándoselo y la cabeza voló. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

 **10: 20 am - sábado 13 de septiembre- Florería Yamanaka**

Un joven de tez pálida, cabello y ojos negros usando un bléiser plomo y un pantalón largo azul oscuro con unos zapatos deportivos plomos, sostenía un libro sobre su pecho mientras mirada una vitrina llenas de hermosas flores. Se oyó una campanita.

— Buenos días joven ¿Hay algo en le que pueda ayudar?— dijo amablemente una señora castaña de ojos cafés claros con un chongo alto, un vestido hasta la rodilla en azul con un cinturón rojo.

— Buenos días…bueno es que quiero llevar unas flores. — dijo el chico señalando la vitrina.

— Entonces pase y no se quede allí — dijo con una sonrisa. Él joven la siguió mientras ella entraba al lugar. Sonó la típica campana dando paso a estantes repletos de flores de diversos tamaños, formas y clases.

La señora mostro tres tipos de flores pero sonó el teléfono del mostrador y lo tuvo que contestar ya que era importante. Le dijo al pelinegro que las viera que ya lo atendía. En eso observo cada una de las flores cuando oyó una voz familiar.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! — gritó alguien bajando de las escaleras que estaba cerca del mostrador, el joven vio en la dirección de donde provenía. Hay estaba una rubio de cabellos sueltos con una pijama de short corto blanco con pequeña flores moradas y su blusa de tiras finas morada, llevaba una pantuflas de con la cara de un conejo, blancas. Él sonrió al verla. — Ah visto mi celular donde lo deje.

— Si no sabes tú que sabré yo, hija, además no ves que estoy al teléfono. — dijo con un tono maternal pero a la vez retándola. Y salió hacia el jardín

— Mamá… — dijo haciendo puchero pero no la escucho ya que estaba en el jardín trasero. — Tendré que buscarlo yo. — refunfuño molesta. Se acercó al mostrador y revisó los cajones pero no estaba.

Él chico se acercó también sí que ella lo notara y vio que el celular estaba en un estante alto. Alargó su mano y lo agarró.

— Aquí tienes— escuchó una voz masculina la joven ojiceleste, como estaba agachada vio hacia arriba y era nada más que su compañero de clases. Sai Shimura. Se levantó rápidamente nerviosa por la presencia de aquel muchacho. Inutilmente se trataba de cubrir pero no lo consiguió así que peinó su cabello con sus manos poniendo un lado detrás de su oreja.

— H-Hola Sai, ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Hola Ino, yo vengo a comprar una flores. — dijo con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la muchacha un tanto avergonzada por las fachas en que la ve.

— B-Bueno mi madre ya sale te atenderá con gusto. — dijo y salió por un lado del chico casi corriendo. — él rio con gusto. Después de unos segundos salió la madre de su compañera.

— Gracias por esperar joven, es que mi marido me llamó para que tuviéramos cuidado al salir parece que está pasando algo extraño en el hospital central. — dijo un poco preocupada.

— No se preocupe señora, pero me puede decir exactamente con los de extraño. — dijo con inquietud.

— No se la verdad solo me dijo eso y que nos mantengamos seguras, aunque èl es muy exagerado. — dijo cruzadas de brazos. — Pero bueno que tiene a alguien allí.

— Si es mi hermano mayor…

— Para él son las flores— el asintió. — Entonces le daré un ramo de delphinium con callas. — el la miró extrañado. Ella rio. — Venga por acá. — le dijo y la siguió a cinco estantes que estaban alejados de la puerta de entrada en la pared. — Son estas. — le señaló unas flores pequeñas blancas con botón negro y unas amarillas en forma de gota con un botón parecido a un dedo.

— Son lindas

— Claro toma te las envuelvo en papel transparente con un listón azul y quedaran bellísimas. — dijo llevándose cinco de cada una. — además huelen deliciosas.

La señora ya había desaparecido por el pasillo. Oyó las campanas de entrada mientras mandaba un mensaje a su hermano. "En diez minutos estoy allá." Cuando de pronto oyó un grito desgarrador el reconoció la voz de la señora Yamanaka. El corrió rápidamente a través del pasillo hacia el mostrador y vio que la mujer estaba siendo ¿mordida? por dos sujetos en el hombro y otro en la pierna. Ella gritaba él se acercó rápidamente a socorrerla, sacò al que le estaba mordiendo por los hombros y con suma fuerza lo tiro causando que una estantería de vidrio se rompiera. El ruido fue sonoro. Al otro le dio una pata en el costado.

Vio a la mujer ensangrentada hasta más no poder el hombro desgarrado y en la pierna le habían sacado un gran pedazo. — Señora voy a sacarla de aquí — dijo agitado los otros venían hacia a èl el los enfrento tomo una estatua de cerámica que hacía de adorno en el estante. Al verlo bien pudo notar que estab también con todos desfigurados, olían muy mal, tenía los ojos en blanco lo único que se le vino a la mente "Zombis". Le dio al primero en la cabeza que termino por abrírsela y cayó al piso, con el otro le dio más trabajo. Pero también le inserto un contundente golpe en el cráneo. Cuando alzo la vista vio que más de eso se agolpaban en la puerta al punto de casi tirarla.

Con todas sus fuerzas tiró los otros grandes estantes obstaculizando la entrada y aplastando a tres que se venían. Se vio las manos llenas de sangre y se quedó inmóvil un segundo pero al instante entro en sí porque los quejidos de la mujer mayor lo alertaron. La levanto del suelo y la llevó por las escaleras arriba allí abrió la puerta. Teniéndola en brazos hizo todo lo posible para cerrarla. La puerta no resistiría mucho pensó debido a que era de madera. Pasó por la sala y la recostó en el mueble grande pero su ropa ya estaba cubierta de sangre de la mujer. El mueble más pequeño lo sobrepuso a la puerta.

— Señora Yamanaka voy a llamar a la ambulancia y a la policía para que nos ayuden. — dijo un poco cansado. La adrenalina estaba a cien.

— I…Ino— logró decir.

Él asintió y fue al pasillo que daba a los cuartos. Llegó a una puerta que estaba decorada con flores en el centro. Tocó la puerta tres veces pero ella no salió, descubrió que la puerta estaba abierta entró y no había nadie. Sobre la cama había una ropa. Caminó a través del amplio dormitorio lleno de afiches de cantantes y un enorme closet. Se oyó caer el agua entonces ella estaba en la ducha.

— ¡Ino! ¡Ino!— gritó tocando la puerta como loco.

— ¡¿Que pasa quien toca la puerta de ese modo!?— dijo notablemente molesta y abrió la puerta, se avergonzó ya que solamente tenía una toalla blanca cubriendo su desnudes. — ¡Sai que haces aquí!¿Por qué entraste a mi cuarto?

— No hay tiempo tu mamá está herida— dijo saliendo rápidamente y ella lo siguió con el corazón el mano.. Cuando llegó a la sala vio a su madre en cubierta de sangre.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Qué te han hecho?¡Mamá!— gritaba tomándole por la cabeza y besando su frente.— ¡Mamá!

— Ino…— dijo con sus últimos suspiros. — ¡Sai que haces apresúrate y llama a una ambulancia!

— Eso hago pero las líneas están colapsadas. — dijo marcando y marcando pero nadie contestaba.

— Mami…— dijo con lágrimas. Cuando sintió que ya no respiraba. — ¡Mamà, mamà! ¡Despierta por favor!¡Te lo ruego…despierta!— dijo llorando sobre su frente.

De pronto en la puerta se formó un hueco una mano salió de allí. Ino se paralizo al ver eso entonces sin previo aviso la puerta cedió pero se quedó un poco atrancada debido al mueble con siete zombis a la vista. Eso tal vez le daría un poco de tiempo. Los ojos de la rubia se quedaron muy abiertos. El joven sin pensárselo tomó a la mamá de la muchacha en peso cargándola y con mucha dificultad cogió a la ojiceleste de la mano. La arrastró el pasillo puso a la mamá sobre la cama de ella. Cerró la puerta del dormitorio con seguro. La joven estaba devastada su tolla tenía un poso de sangre de la madre. Lloraba a cantaros rogando que estuviera viva pero no era así.

— ¡Ino ponte algo de ropa que tenemos que irnos!— dijo èl arrimado a la puerta que estaba siendo empujada por los zombis de afuera.

— ¡Cómo quieres que me vaya, mi madre acaba de morir!¡Eres un insensible!— gritó dolida y furiosa a la vez. Al chico esto le molesto.

— ¡Tenemos que irnos ahora mismo sino también acabaremos muertos!— dijo viendo hacia la ventana.

Ella terca no quería pero se levantó y junto su ropa que estaba en el filo contrario de la cama donde su madre yacía. Sai cerró sus ojos y ella se puso sus bragas negras, por debajo de la toalla, iba a ponerse el sostén pero su madre de repente se levantó. La rubia se alegró que le durò poco ya que la mamá tenía los ojos blancos. La zombi se fue en contra de Ino ella chillò, la tiro a dentro del baño. La joven tenía a su mamá encima se le acercó al cuello pero alguien se la sacó de encima tumbándola. El joven la tomo de la muñeca y la levantó. La sacó del baño. Cuando vio hacia la puerta varios huecos se había formados y por ellos salían las manos de los zombis. Sai le dio un fuerte golpe a la mamá de Ino con el pie. Ino gritó horrorizada. El joven la levanto en peso poniéndosela a los hombros abrió la ventana antes de que la puerta cediera y la zombi se levantara. Se fue por las escaleras de incendio, con la chica en los hombros bajo rápidamente las escaleras, corrió abriendo la puerta del jardín para salir por el callejón que se hacía entre casa y casa. Ino lo último que vio de sus madre fue que se asomaba por la ventana sedienta de carne humana con otros como ella.

— ¡Mamaaaaaa!— gritó.

* * *

 **10:00 am— Sábado 13 de septiembre - Centro de la ciudad – Farmacia Haruno**

En este lugar de paredes blancas y estantes llenos de diferentes fármacos. En uno de esos pasillos exactamente el área femenina, una hermosa chica de cabello color chocolate cogido en dos chongos altos, ojos cafés claros que vestía de unos pantalones bombacho que cubría sus rodillas en estampado militar, una camisa sin mangas de tiras gruesas amarilla y unos botines cafés oscuros de diez dedos debajo de la rodilla con muchos cordones. Ella estaba escogiendo jabón líquido íntimo pero estaba indecisa con un poco de vergüenza y rogaba para que ningún hombre la viera.

— Buenos días señorita— dijo y ella escondió las cosas detrás de sí. Pero al ver que era una señora suspiro aliviada. Una señora con un flequillo por en medio de su frente hasta su nariz de color café dando al naranja, ojos verdes oscuros llevaba una bata blanca con una insignia de la farmacia.

— Buenos días señora, lo siento pensé que era un hombre. —La mujer rio.

— Te puedo ayudar en algo

— Si, bueno vera es que no se cual llevar. ¿Cuál me recomienda?— dijo poniendo a delante de la señora las dos opciones.

— Mmmm… bueno para tu edad este es el mejor— dijo señalándole el de la tapa morada.

— Gracias…y bueno no sé cómo decirlo. — dijo apenada poniendo el producto en la canasta de compras.

— Eres como mi hija vergonzosa en esos temas, seguro has de estar en tus días. — ella asintió un poco avergonzada.

— Dígame su hija estudia en el instituto Konoha— preguntó ya en mostrador pagando sus cosas.

— Si ¿Por què?

— Bueno este semestre me transferiré allí.

— Oh que no eres de aquí.

— Si soy de la ciudad, sino que estudiaba en un colegio de chicas y me gané una beca de artes marciales y armas.

— Qué bien. — dijo empacando todo.

— Mi amor ya no hay pastillas para la diabetes. — dijo un señor de cabello morado bajo con una graciosa barba que salía de las puerta del almacén trasero.

— Si están en la caja once "B".

— Oh claro Señorita ya te atendieron

— Sí señor. — dijo escondiendo las fundas de tras de sì.

— Veo que llevas una maleta bastante grande y una katana.

— Ah esta buena están mis armas para combatir.

— ¡Que eres una ratera!— dijo cubriéndose con las manos con las cejas fruncidas.

— No seas tonto mi amor ella partica artes marciales. — la joven asintió feliz y se despidió de los dos y salió del lugar.

"Que pareja más especial pero son muy agradables" pensó. Avanzó por las concurridas calles del centro ya estaba a tres cuadras para coger el metro hasta su nuevo departamento donde iba a vivir. Ella es una muchacha que se mantiene sola ya que su abuela falleció hace un año y los único que lo dejo con unos ahorros. Ella trabajaba de mesera en las tardes. Le pagaba lo suficiente y como se esforzaba por ganarse becas con respecto a artes marciales le alcanzó para alquilar un departamento a diez minutos de su nueva escuela. Y por ser estudiante le hicieron un descuento increíble porque el casero era un señor de unos cincuenta años muy amable. Le encantó su nuevo hogar, aunque un poco lujoso pero con ambiente familiar. A sus diecisiete años ya iba terminar su colegio., era trabajadora y sobre todo fuerte para que nadie más la pudiera humillar. Su último escalón era la universidad más prestigiosa de Konoha.

Iba caminado con su maleta llena de ropa y sus cosas de entrenamiento. Cruzando la calle vio que unos tipos atacaban a una mujer y la metían para el callejón, lo primero que hizo fue correr a socorrerla. No quería que nadie más pasara por lo que ella pasó. Rápidamente saco su katana de su cintura y que por cierto tenía una cadena que la ataba a ella.

— ¡Oigan aléjense de ella!¡O se arrepentirán de haber nacido!— gritó pero ninguno de los dos se movía mientras que la mujer pedía auxilio.

Con la maleta todavía en su espalda y la funda de compras la amarró bien a su cinturón y prosiguió a atacar al agresor. Lo pateo y allí recién se movió pero lo que se percató era que este sujeto no tenía un brazo. Se espantó al ver que el otro le arrancaba los intestinos a la mujer que ya para entonces estaba muerta.

— Son unos asesinos— y blandió sus katana contra el pecho de unos de ellos pero esta se quedó atrancado y el todavía se movía. La castaña se alarmó el sujeto estaba en estado de putrefacción con su otra pierna lo empujo y su espada quedó impregnada de sangre. No pudo más y decidió salir de ahí ya que él otro también venia. Al salir del callejón a toda prisa corrió y todo a su alrededor era un caos. Personas comiéndose a otras, autos chocados y vio una gran llamarada se dirigió hacia la farmacia pero se encontró con este era el lugar del incendio ya que un auto se le había venido encima. Pudo que los señores que atendían allí salieron pero fue pocos segundo que estuvieron con vida ya que una docena de "esos" los atacó, y después eso explotó. Se guardó la Katana en su cintura, una lagrima solitaria bajo por su mejilla y siguió su camino. Estaba corriendo y corriendo a través del caos y los que no vio fue que al cruzar la calle un auto vino a su lado derecho y la atropelló. Lo único que sintió es que primero toco el parabrisas luego el suelo, un fuerte dolor en todo su ser. Sus ojos lo último que vieron fueron un dos de "esos" acercándosele y después su vista se cerró.

* * *

Espero le haya gustado, recuerden que también tengo otras historias que se merecen leer. =) Esta historia tambien la tengo en otra cuenta de otro fanfics, asì que no es robada jajajajjaja. Mia y solo Mia.


End file.
